Hide Your Head in the Sand
Hide Your Head in the Sand is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-second case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the Pearl Coast district of Aurelia. Plot After being recommended by Lydia, the player and Silvano headed to the beach for the day. While relaxing, Silvano spotted a man he believed to be sleeping in the distance. The pair soon realized that this man was in fact dead and the pair quickly taped off the scene. The team soon identified the man as local Benedict Globe and sent the body to Dom for autopsy. Dom confirmed that Benedict's head was buried underneath the sand, causing the sand to block his airways, suffocating him. The detectives went on to suspect surfer Theo Daley, Lydia's friend and lifeguard Latoya Davies and tattoo artist Baxter Oragana before being informed that someone had been seen racing down the boulevard after the murder. After searching the boulevard, yacht owner Aidan Abernathy and conspiracy theorist Jonah Williams were suspected. Mid-way through the investigation, they heard Lydia had gotten drunk at a coastal party. After Callum helped the duo get Lydia home to sober up, the team soon arrested Theo for the homicide. Theo denied all the accusations but soon cracked under the pressure and he then admitted to the murder, saying that Benedict was cruel and heartless. When Lydia asked him what he meant, Theo told them that the victim was jealous of his fame due to the victim having taught Theo how to surf when Theo was a teenager. When Theo denied giving credit and a share of the winnings to Benedict, the latter went on to blacklist Theo from every surfing contest in the country by spreading scandalous rumors that Theo was sleeping with Jonah. Infuriated and wanting revenge, Theo confronted Benedict and then suffocated him in the sand. Judge Rodriguez thought it was suitable for Theo to receive 25 years for the homicide. The player and Lydia decided to see what Jonah had to say about his latest theory in Pearl Coast. Jonah explained that there was more than what meets the eye about a family's disappearance. He then pointed them to the tattoo parlour where he left a newspaper clipping. According to Callum, the newspaper clipping summarized the disappearance of a local family that happened over a decade previously. Jonah also said that he discovered a bracelet that belonged to one of the younger family members that he left in the boulevard. With Thomas and Fiona's careful examination, they revealed that the bracelet held DNA of the missing Laura Striker, Lydia's sister. Callum and the player then comforted Lydia after she had ran out of the laboratory. After they helped Theo retrieve one of his surfing medals to keep with him in prison, the team decided that Jonah's conspiracy theory on the Striker family could be more than just false lies and that they would need to look further. Summary Victim *'Benedict Globe' (found with his head buried in the sand) Murder Weapon *'Sand' Killer *'Theo Daley' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect eats chili dogs Appearance *The suspect has a crystal necklace *The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect eats chili dogs Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect eats chili dogs Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo Profile *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect is left-handed *The suspect eats chili dogs Appearance *The suspect has a crystal necklace Profile *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect eats chili dogs Appearance *The suspect has a crystal necklace Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sherry cobblers. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer eats chili dogs. *The killer has a crystal necklace. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Pearl Beach. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Faded Coupon, Surfboard) *Examine Surfboard. (Result: Logo Identified; New Suspect: Theo Daley) *Inform Theo Daley about the murder. *Examine Faded Coupon. (Result: Tattoo Parlour Coupon; New Crime Scene: Tattoo Parlour) *Investigate Tattoo Parlour. (Clues: Victim’s Necklace, Tattoo Binder, Torn Schedule) *Examine Torn Schedule. (Result: Lifeguard Shifts; New Suspect: Latoya Davies) *Ask Latoya Davies if she saw anything during the murder. *Examine Tattoo Binder. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Baxter Oragana) *Ask Baxter Oragana how he knew the victim. *Examine Victim’s Necklace. (Result: Yellow Liquid) *Analyze Yellow Liquid. (02:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sherry cobblers) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon: Suffocation; Attribute: The killer is left handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Pearl Boulevard. (Clues: Faded Poster, Broken Sign, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Yacht Party Poster; New Suspect: Aiden Abernethy) *Ask Aiden about if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Aiden drinks sherry cobblers) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Theorist’s Sign; New Suspect: Jonah Williams) *Ask Jonah Williams if he knew about the murder. (Attribute: Jonah drinks sherry cobblers) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim’s Tie) *Analyze Victim’s Tie. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili dogs; New Crime Scene: Beach Sandcastles) *Investigate Beach Sandcastles. (Clues: Wrecked Sandcastle, Ruined Figurine) *Examine Wrecked Sandcastle. (Result: Damaged Headline) *Analyze News Headline. (09:00:00) *Confront Baxter about the victim scorning his tattoo parlour. (Attribute: Baxter is left handed, drinks sherry cobblers and eats chili dogs, Jonah eats chili dogs) *Examine Ruined Figurine. (Result: Sticky Goop) *Examine Sticky Goop. (Result: Lavender Hair Gel) *Ask Theo Daley why he ruined the victim’s figurine. (Attribute: Theo Daley drinks sherry cobblers, eats chili dogs and is left handed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Design Table. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Faded Sheet, Locked Tablet) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Yacht Trophy) *Ask Aiden Abernethy why his yacht trophy was broken. (Attribute: Aiden is left handed and eats chili dogs) *Examine Faded Sheet. (Result: Shark Accident) *Ask Latoya about the victim being involved in the accident. (Attribute: Latoya eats chili dogs, is left handed and drinks sherry cobblers) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Victim’s Tablet) *Analyze Victim’s Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Jonah Williams why the victim embarrassed him for being homosexual. *Investigate Street Race Finish Line. (Clues: Killer’s Glove, Street Race Prizes) *Examine Killer’s Glove. (Result: Little Flakes) *Analyze Little Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a crystal necklace) *Examine Street Race Prizes. (Result: Chili Dog Wrapper) *Analyze Chili Dog Wrapper. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Party Doesn’t Stop For One (2/6). (No stars) The Party Doesn't Stop For One (2/6) *See Jonah Williams about his latest conspiracy theory. *Investigate Tattoo Parlour. (Clue: Torn Newspaper) *Examine Torn Newspaper. (Result: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (03:00:00) *Ask Jonah if he has any more proof on the missing family. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Pearl Boulevard. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bracelet) *Analyze Bracelet. (06:00:00) *Check on Lydia to ensure she'll be okay. (Reward: MALE: Bathing Suit, FEMALE: Bikini) *See what Theo wants in prison. *Investigate Pearl Beach. (Clue: Locked Wallet) *Examine Locked Wallet. (Result: Medal) *Return the medal to Theo. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off an idiom, meaning to refuse to deal with unpleasant realities or possible dangers by pretending they do not exist. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Pearl Coast